Benign Prostatic Hypertrophy or Hyperplasia (BPH) is a non cancerous condition resulting from the enlargement of the prostate gland as a consequence of the natural progression of prostate growth with age. The prostate capsule around the prostate gland may prevent the prostate gland from enlarging further. This causes the inner region of the prostate gland to squeeze the urethra. Compression of the urethra increases resistance to urine flow through the region of the urethra surrounded by the prostate. The urinary bladder has to exert more pressure to force urine through the restricted urethra which results in hypertrophy of the walls of the urinary bladder, stiffness and the exhibiting of a variety of lower urinary tract symptoms (LUTS). LUTS include weak or intermittent urine flow while urinating, straining when urinating, hesitation before urine starts flowing, feeling that the bladder has not emptied completely even after urinating, dribbling at the end of urination or leakage afterward, increased frequency of urination particularly at night and the urgent need to urinate. BPH is one of the most common medical conditions that affect men, especially elderly men. It has been reported that BPH effects 50% of men by age 50 and 75% of men by age 80. Due to the aging of the population, the prevalence of BPH is expected to substantially increase over the next 20 years. Severe BPH can cause serious problems such as a diminished quality of life, urinary tract infection, bladder and kidney damage, incontinence and most seriously, gross hematuria and renal failure due to obstructive uropathy. Of the current strategies available to treat BPH, including use of drugs and surgery, all have adverse consequences. Hence, there is a need for alternative treatment regimes.